Blog użytkownika:Roo75/Miraculum:moja opowiesc / Wszystkie rozdziały cz 2
Uważam że w tamtej części wszystkich rozdziałów jast za dużo opowiadań, więc kolejne będą wipsywane tu :)' Miłego czytania ! Rozdział 32 *Adrien* -Wszystko w porządku? Nie odpowiedziała tylko wtuliła się we mnie podając mi jakieś zdjęcie i pokazując na obraz . To co zobaczyłem nie mieściło się w głowie . Zobaczyłem prawie identyczne kobiety . - To..znaczy. .. że .jesteś ..moją kuzynką ? - innego wytłumaczenie nie dostrzegałem *Roo* To co powiedział wydawało się logiczne . Cieszyłam się w końcu dowiedziałam się czegoś o mojej rodzinie, a jednocześnie chciałam pogrąrzyć się w jeszcze wiekszej rozpaczy .Pan Agreste to mój Wujek ? ''' -Prosze cię nie mów nic ojcu ! - popatrzyłam na niego z błagalnym wzrokiem -Dlaczego nie cieszysz sie ze nie jestes sama ? - zapytał niebardzo rozumiejąc moją sytułację - Ciesze się ale niechce reszty życia spędzić w Paryżu ! Moje miejsce jest w Hiszpani nie tu - Aha dobrze nic mu niepowiem -Ehym wiecie co może uczcimy oddalezienie się rodzinki w kuchni , zajadając sie serem ? - popatrzyłam na plagga a chłopak udeżył się w czoło .Zaczełam się śmiać - Dziękuje Plagg . Ty wiesz jak rozweselić człowieka - przytuliłam sie do tego czarnego stworzątka -No wiesz jak ma sie wiecej niż 5000 lat to ma się wprawe do takich rzeczy- Wszyscy zaczeliśmy się śmiać - więc co ? pujdziemy do tej kuchni czy nie ? *Adrien* Miałem ochote go zabić ale pierwszy raz się do czegoś przydał .Następnego dnia dowiedziałem się że moja kuzynka idzie dziś ostatni dzień do szkoły ponieważ jej misja wzasadzie już dawno skończona do biegła konica tak samo jak "projekt" w którym brała udział. -A więc co będziesz robić gdzy ja będe w szkole ?-zapytałem ją w limuzynie -Nie wiem napewno znajde sobie jakieś zajęcie -powiedziała -A co z Natanielem ? - Wyjeżdza . Projekt skoniczony więc wraca do Hiszpani - spusiciła głowe -Wciąż niemoge uwieżyć że mam kuzynkę -Ciiii.. Uśmiechnołem się do niej Gdy wysiadłem z limuzyny na mojej szyji uwiesiła się Chloe . -Och Adrienku tak się stęskniłam się kochanie ! - zdjołem blądyne z mojej szyji - Eh Kochanie co ta '''dziewczynka '''robiła w twojej limuzynie - powiedziała widząc że Roo wychodzi z pojazdu -Mieszkam u niego - powiedziała kierując złośliwy uśmieszek w kierunku panienki z plastiku - To prawda ?! - Tak Chloe to prawda ! Dziewczyna popatrzyła sie na ciemnio włosą wzrokiem pt:" Zabije jak go choć tkniesz" na co ona odpowiedziała spojrzeniem w stylu "A co mi zrobisz ". Poczym blondyna odeszła obużona . Podeszłem do Mari -eee..Cz..cześć -Cz..Cześć -odpowiedziała rumieniąc się -Chciałbym ..z..z tobą porozmawiać ...tak na osobności Wtedy usłyszałem dziwny krzyk , to pewienie WC znalazł kolejną ofiarę - Chyba musimy iść !! - powiedziała Marinette kierując się za szkołę Pobiegłem za nią Piszcie czy się podobało :) Rozdział 33 *Adrien* Po przemianie oboje wskoczyliśmy na dach ,gdzie dołączyli do nas Wilczyca i Niedźwiedź -Witam wszystkich - powiedział chłopak w brązowym stroju -Miło was widzieć - powiedziała jego partnerka -To twoja ostatnia misja z nami ? - spytała maja kropeczka - Chyba tak - odpowiedział jej smutno -Może zajmiemy się złoczynicą gdziekolwiek jest ? - przerwała Wilczyca -Zgadzam się - powiedziałem sięgając po kija W konicu znaleźliśmy znaleźliśmy wroga , Była nią jakaś kobieta o lawendowych włosach w dziawnym stroju u pasa miała przywiązaną strzelbę po którą właśnie sięgała.I zaczeła strzeać do okoła *Roo* -Wilczyco uwarzaj - niespodziewałam się że usłysze Czarnego Kota Uniknełam pocisku szybko podbiegając do biegnącego do mnie Kota -Posłuchaj niejestem szczeniakiem żebyś mnie musiał ratować - uśmiechnełam się do niego -No ja wiem -Czyżby mój kociak się odkochał - powiedziała chyba z ironią Biedronka nadal walcząc -Hej bo zrobie się zazdrosny - powiedział a po chwili dodał - Wilczyca B54 ! - Zrozumiałam Zaczełam biec w strone przeciwnika zdalnie omijając strzał . Gdy byłam odpowiednie blisko podskoczyłam tym samym uniemożliwiajać wystrzelenie kolejnych pocisków .Wylądowałam naniej chwyciłam strzelbę i rzuciłam ją za siebie . Tym czesem Niedźwiedź obiegł ją do okoła uniemożliwiejąc jej wycofanie się Po pownym czasie pokonaliśmy ją (wiecie szczęsiliwy traf itd. oczysczenie akumy , niezwykła biedronka ) Wruciliśmy wszyscy pod szkołę -Ej Adrien niewiedziałem że aż tak ci zależy na mojej panience ! - powiedział nieco zdenerwowany - Uspokuj się ok - odpowiedzał blondyn - Nataniel on się tylko martwił - dałam mu znak aby lekko się pochylił i powiedziałam mu do ucha - Jestem jego kuzynką . Nikomu niemów ok -Oczywiście ale to znaczy że .. -Tak - powiedziałam przytulając do *Adrien * Chłopak popatrzył namnie przepraszającym wzrokiem .Po chwili się oddalił razem z Roo. -Więc co chciałeś mi powiedzieć ? - Zapytała osoba na której mi zależało -No wiesz ja..ja ..-Niedokoniczyłem bo Plagg musiał wtroncić swoje 3 grosze -Boże wysłów się bo nie wytrzymam .Marinette on cię kocha i chce cię zapytać czy ...- wepchałem mu ser do buzi aby się zamkną Mari patrzyła na to rozbawiana jednocześnie sie rumieniąc -Czy ty chcesz zostać moją dziewczyną ? - Zapytałem rumieniąc się bardziej niż ona ( a to jest możliwe? ) *Marinette* Gdy usłyszałam te upragnione słowa z jego ust chciałam krzyknąc TAK jednak zaniemówiłam. -Więc ? -Jjj..ja ...TAK ! - Wkonicu wydusiłam to z siebie Żuciłam się na jego szyje przytulając go .Chyba niemugł się powstrzymać ponieważ odstawił mnie i złączył nasze usta w pocałunku -Tak się ciesze ! - Usłyszałam gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy '''Do następnego :) Rozdział 34 *Roo* -Czyli znalazłaś rodzine ? -Na to wygląda - powiedziałam smutno i dodałam - jednak jeśli nikt sie nie dowie będę mogła wrucić - Więc nikt się nie dowie - złapał mnie za ręke i przyblirzył do siebie przytulając Szliśmy rozmawiając o nas . Chciałam się nim nacieszyć tak samo jak on mną . -Obiecaj mi że nie popełnisz żadnych głubstw - popatrzyłam na niego z powarzną miną - Za dobrze mnie znasz ! Uśmiechnełam sie a on pocałował mnie w czoło . -Będe za tobą tęsknić "Biała Panienko" -A ja bardziej Misiu ! -Przytuliłam go - Kocham cię ! -A ja bardziej Kochana Zbliżał sie wieczur więc musiałam wracać do domu . Zdecydowałam sie przemienić i przemyśleć ...wszystko. -Oh dlaczego świat jest taki skąplikowany ? - odpowiedziała mi cisza Zaczełam skakać po dachach .Paryż nocą wyglądał cudownie . Weszłam na Wierzę Eiffla , i rozkoczowałam sie widokiem . -No no kogo my tu mamy - odwruciłam się -Biedronka ! ja ..ja poprostu mysile - mój wzrok wrucił do pięknego krajobrazu - Moge cie o coś zapytać ? -ym Pewnie o co chodzi ? -Co cię łączy z Natanielem ? - popatrzyłam na nią -Coś cudownego ! Wyobraź sobie że to historia podobna do twojej - Uśmiechnełam się -Na prawdę ? -Mhy- kiwnełam głową - W Hiszpani nazywają ją " La leyenda de los héroes Super amantes " czyli " Legenda o zakochanych Super bohaterach " niemam pojęcia kto ją zapoczątkował - Macie własną legende ? łał - powiedziała zainteresowana - Opowiesz mi ? - Pewnie . - popatrzyłam na księzyc - oj muszę wracać ! powiem ci kiedy indziej ...ok? - Jasne - usimiechneła się Zaczełam biec , bardzo szybko . Kocham biegać sprawia mi to ogromną radość a szybkość jaką moge osiągnąć w stroju Wilczycy była ogromna . Po chwili byłam już blisko bramy przez którą bez problemy przeskoczyłam . Przemieniłam się i weszłam do "domu " -Gdzie byłaś ?- usłyszałam znienawidzony głos " Wuja" Na samą myśl o tym słowie robiło mi się nie dobrze *Gabriel* Nie wruciła na czas czyżby uciekła ? Prze ze mnie ? (Tak ) Nagle weszła przez drzwi dziewczyna z niebieskim pasemkiem -Gdzie byłaś ? - znowu ten powarzny ton . Co Władca Ciem ze mną robi . Przez niego straciłem żone , trace syna i jej zufanie (kturego już niema od paru lat ) Do następnedo :) Rozdział 35 *Roo* -Na dworze - powiedziałam krótko - taki mam nawyk - dodałam przechodząc obok niego Czułam na sobie jego wzrok jadnak nieodwruciłam się . Weszłam do pokoju ,wziełam ubrania w weszłam do łazienki . -I co dalej ? - zapytała mnie Ora gdy wyszłam już umyta i w piżamie - Niewiem . Jutro pojade na lotnisko porzegnać się z Natanielem dalej coś przyjdzie mi do głowy - Wyjełam tablet i usiadłam na łóżko . Gdy go odblokowałam zaczełam przeglądać zdjęcia i filmki wspominając stare dzieje . - Co byś zrobiła jak byś znalazła się w Polsce ?-zdziwiłam się pierwszy raz pyta mnie o moją ojczyzne . -To prawda że fajnie by było ale niezabardzo pamiętam Polske - odpowiedziałam dalej przeglądając zdjęcia - A czemu pytasz ? -Bo... -nie dokoniczyła Do pokoju wszedł blondyn -Co robisz kuzynko niepowinnaś przypadkiem spać ? -Oh niewiedziałam że włączyła ci się opcja opiekuna - zaśmiałam się - w porównaniu do ciebie jestem dzika kanapowcu !- odłożyłam tablet wyłączając go - I mówi to osoba siedząca w męcitkim łóżku ! - zaczeliśmy się droczyć jak rodzenistwo Następnego dnia obudziłam sie na łóżku Adriena już niebyło. Pierwszy raz poczułam się jak młodsza siostra *Ora* Niewiedziałam co zrobić zaczeli zachowywać się jak 5 latki . Zaczeło się od lecutkiej wymianie słów przeszło przez berka a zakoniczyło się na bitwie poduszek . - Masz może ser ? - usłyszałam - Przykro mi nie mam - nadal obserwowałam tą szaloną rodzinkę - Ja ci dam''' kicusia '- krzyczał chłopak żucając się z Roo na łóżko i zaczynając ją gilgotać (a tablet XD) - Przestan .hahaha..przestan....hahahahahha. ..prosze..hahahaha - dziewczyna zwijała się ze śmiechu -Ciesze się że dobrze się bawią ! - uśmiechnełam się - Gdyby tak ktoś mi dał serek - usłyszałam jak mówi pod nosem *Adrien* Gdy przestałem ją łaskotać przytuliła się do mnie . Niewiem dlaczego przyszłem do niej tak puzino ani dlaczego zaczołem za nią ganiać wcześniej conaj wyżej powiedział bym zwykłe " Dobranoc " ale gdy dowiedziałem się kim dlamnie jest poczułem że musze się niom opiekować . Jak starszy brat choć była tylko kuzynką i to mądrzejszą , zdała przeciesz Mature . Nagle usłyszałem ciche chrapanie . Zasneła . Wstałem powoli aby jej nie obudzić zawołałem plaga i wyszłem z jej pokoju . -Wierz że zachowywałeś się jak dzieciak ! - skomętował Plagg - a na dodatek zapomniałeś omnie i moim serku!! - Dobra dobra - podałem mu ser Weszłem do pokoju przebrałem się i połozyłem do łóżka - Ja mam dziewczyne !! - krzyknołem do poduszki przypominając sobie odpowiedzi Mari -Weś wreszcie się zamkij i śpij jutro szkoła zapomniałeś ? - Plagg nadal narzekał Gdy się obudziłem a raczej Roo która zaczeła mnie łaskotać - A masz!!! Oto moja zemsta - krzykneła już mnie łaskotając -OK..Hahaah..Ok przestani - zaczołem się śmiać - Jest już 7 śpiochu -nadal nieprzestawała - w Hiszpani o tej porze już miałam rozgrzewkę przed lekcjami a ty sobie śpisz ! oj niema tak - Już juz wstajeeee - nadal niemogłem przestać się śmiać Gdy skończyła się' "mścić" wstałem i poszełem do łazienki o dziwo nie czułem zmęczenia . -Budzi lepiej od ciebie - powiedziałem do Plagga gdy wyszedłem Roo niebyło już w pokoju , pewnie zeszła na śniadanie -Co ty niepowiesz ! - powiedział nieco obużony - A niałem w planach obudzić cię puzinej niż zwykle -Plagg!! -Żartowałem -nie uwierzyłem mu Gdy weszłem do jadalni dziewczyna kończyła pić napój . -Tak szybko zjadłaś ? - Tak .Śpieszy mi się - powiedziała wstając od stołu - życze smacznego Uśmiechneła się do mnie a po chwili już jej niebyło w pomnieszczeniu -Jest bardziej zorganizowana od ciebie ! - skomętował sytułację Plagg Wracając do pokoju po torbe mineła minie . Na prawde się sipieszyła ,spojrzałem na zegar 7 : 29 -Gratuluje nigdy wcześniej tak szybko nie wstałeś - powiedział w pokoju Plagg Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.Kwami się schowało a do środka weszła Nathali -Adrien wsta...- Zobaczyła że stoje przy biurku z książkami w rękach - już wstałeś ? -yy ..Tak ( niewidać ? ) - W takim razie rzycze ci miłego dnia - powiedziała i wyszła - Nie tylko ty chciałeś mnie dziś obudzić - zaśmiałem się -Haha bardzo śmieszne - obużył sie *Roo* Wybiegłam z posiadłości kierując się w strone parku gdzie czekał Nataniel . -Cześć - cmoknął mnie w policzek -Cześć Spędziliśmy razem jakąś godzine ,potem wszyscy poszliśmy na lotnisko gdzie mieliśmy się rozdzielić . -Do zobaczenia Kochanie - Do zobaczenia Misiu Pocałował mnie i przytulił -Będę tęsknić - powiedziałam gdy musiał wsiadać do samolotu - Ja bardziej - uśmiechnoł się ocierając mój policzek z łzy - Będe pisać - Ja też Wsiadł do samolotu a ja mogłam tylko machać . *Marinette* Gdy by nie Adrien który postanowił mnie obudzić pewnie bym sie spuziniła . -A Roo już nie chodzi do szkoły ? - zapytałam - Tak .program w którym "wzieła udział" już się skoniczył - powiedział uśmiechając sie -To znaczy że Nataniel wyjerzdża ? -ee no tak Gdy bylismy pod szkołą Chloe oczywiście rzyciła się na Adriena . Poczułam się troseczkę zazdrosna ( troszeczkę ? jesteś pewna ? ) -Chloe przestan ja mam dziewczyne - po tych słowach "zdjoł"z siebie panią "Ksieżniczkę " i przytulił mnie . Zrobiło mi się przyjemnie miło i ciepło w jego ramionach . Chloe spojżała namnie z obużeniem i oddaliła się - Dlaczego ja dowiaduje się o takich rzeczach ostatnia ? - podeszła do nas Alya Uśmiechełam się do niej rumieniąc -Chciałam ci powiedzieć przysięgam ! - Załuszmy że ci wierzę -powiedziała Weszliśmy wszyscy do klasy a gdy weszła nauczycielka zaczeła się lekcja '''Do następnego :) i prosze o komętarze z odpowiedzią czy się podobało . Dziękuje że to czytasz :) Rozdział 36 *Roo* Reszte miesiąca spędziłam na siedzeniu w domu , przeglądaniu wiadomosić w tablecie , pomaganie Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotowi w misjach. Pewnego dnia gdy leżałam na łóżku przypomniał mi się ten ochydny głos w mojej głowie . Chociarz troche czasu mineło dobrze pamiętałam ten nieprzyjemny głos , który teraz wydawał się znajomy , poprawka bardzo znajomy .Włączyłam tablet zaczełam przeglądać zdjęcia .Nagle usłyszałam jakiś hałas . -Coś spadło ? - Myślałam że jesteśmy same - powiedziała Ora - Ja też . Adrien ma coś do załatwienia więc wruci wieczorem a "PAN" Agreste wybrał się na jakieś warzne spotkanie . -A Nathalia? - Chyba pojechała z nim - wzruszyłam ramionami - Choc sprawdzimy to Zeszłam po schodach na dół kierując się do salonu -Wszystkiego najlepszego !!!- usłuszałam znajome głosy kilku osub Stałam jak wryta . Czy ja zapomnałam o urodzinach ? Poczułam na policzku łzy ,łzy prawdziwego szczęścia . Od kiedy niebyło już mamy nikt niezrobił mi takiej niespodzianki . Zanim poznałam Nataniela moje urodziny spędziłam tylko z Orą , potem jeszcze z Natanielem i jego Kwami. Popatrzyłam na nich Marinette , Alya ,Nino i Adrien oraz niezapominając co Tikki i Plaggu. Zdziwiona mina przerodziła się w uśmiech otarłam łzy i podbiegłam do nich przytulając ich wszystkich naraz . -Dziękuje - powiedziałam *Adrien* Staneła i patrzyła się na nas ,zauwarzyłem że płacze . Spojrzałem na Alye i Nina patrzyli nanią ze zdziwieniem .No tak przecież nie wiedzieli zadużo o niej . Roo uśmiechneła się i otarła mokre policzki nagle podbiegła do nas wszystkich i mocno przytuliła . Mysilałem że się udusze -Dziękuje - usłyszałem gdy uścisk się skoniczył - Ale skąd wy ..? -Nataniel do mnie napisał - odpowiedziałem patrząc jak uśmiecha sie jeszcze bardziej . *Marinette * Mogłam przewidzieć reakcję ciemno włosej ,która teraz patrzyła się na swojego kuzyna . Widziałam jak że się o nią troszczył przez ten czas .Opiekuniczy ,bezinteresowny ,pomocny i kochający za to go kocham. Gdy "rodzinka" się przytulała dobiero zauwarzułam że dziewczyna trzyma w rące biały przedniot przyponinający dużą komurkę z niebieską obudową na której pisało "Roo" czarnymi i pięknie zrobionymi literami . - Roo co tam masz ? - zapytałam -....Aaa ...mój tablet - powiedziała odkładając go na stuł. *Roo* Świetnie się bawiłam niestety Alya i Nino musieli juz iść -Hej Roo - usłuszałam dziewczyne o piwnych oczach -trzymaj ta dla ciebie - podarowała mi nieduzy pakunek -Dziękuje - powiedziałam przytulając ją -To ode mnie i Nina - powiedziała do mnie a puzinej do reszty - to do zobaczenia Pod wieczur zrobiliśmy wszyscy sobie przeróżne zdjęcia moim tabletem .Im więcej zdjęc tym więcej wspomnien się utrwalało. Marinette miała nacować u Adriena więc zaproponowałam aby spała wraz zemną w moim pokoju . -Sądzie że tak będzie najlepiej - Powiedział podczas sprzątania W pokoju przeglądałam zdjęcia .Zatrzymałam się na ostatnim na którym Tikki utrwaliła naszą trójkę. Adrien stał po lewej trzymając Mari za ręke a ja stałam po środku za nimi obejmując ich rękoma . Wszyscy się uśmiechaliśmy . Kliknełam EDYTUJ i napisałam na dole zdjęcia "Rodzinka ??? " . Gdy skoniczyłam zadzwoniłam do mojego Misia. -Wszystkiego najlebszego Kochanie -Dziękuję-uśmiechnełam się -i jak sie podobała niespodzianka ? - Bardzo!! Szkoda że cię tu nie ma -Kocham cię - Ja ciebie też - Przykro mi ale musze kończyć - powiedział wysyłając mi buziaka - Rozumiem Wyłączyłam tableta i położyłam go do szafki . Najwspanialsze urodziny jakie mi się przytrafiły od jakiegoś czasu właśnie się kończyły. Mari była jeszcze w pokoju Adriena gdy do mojego pokoju wszedł ON -Ktoś to ma chyba urodziny - powiedział "z uśmichem " jeżeli mozna tak nazwac jego mine Gdy usłyszałam ten głos przypomniał mi się WC .Nie to nie możliwe , chociasz .... musze go mieć na oku . Wujek podszedł do mnie i podał małe opakowanie .Gdy je otworzyłam moim oczom ukazała się srebrna branzoletka z lazurowym napisem Roo. Była piękna . -Zaprojektowałem ją specjalnie dla ciebie -powiedział gdy ją założyłam Niechętnie się do niego przytuliłam . Usłyszałam bicie jego serca ( to on je ma ? ) najpierw powolne monotonne przyspieszyło . Czy ja na niego wpływam ? Czy mu namnie zależy? -Dziękuje - powiedziałam cicho lecz na tyle aby mugł mnie usłyszeć gdy uwolniłam się z uścisku Wyszedł . Przebrałam się w pirzame i położyłam się do łóżka . Nie zasypiałam mysilałam o branzoletce , WC, Wujku oraz o kuzynie . Moje rozmysilania zakończyła Mari , która przyszała spać .Wkońcu zasnełam . Mam nadzieje że się podoba i Rozdział nie jest za krótki . Po prostu ostatnio moja chęc wygasa chyba potrzebyje doładowania XD Rozdział 37 *Marinette* Chcałam spędzić jak najwięcej czasu z moim Kotkiem dlatego poszłam z nim do jego pokoju.Usiadłam na łóżku a on obok mnie. - Jak się tak zastanowić ..to śmieszne , przez cały czas podrywała mnie miłość mojego życia - Wiesz cuda się zdarzają - przybliżył się -Naprawde ? -zapytałam ironicznie z lekkim uśmiechem -aha -jeszcze blirzej Poczułam jego rękę na moim ramieniu .Blirzej.Chciałam go pocałować i on mnie chyba też . Coraz blirzej. Zamknełam oczy . Poczułam jego ręke na mojej tali. Złapałam się jego szyji. Czułam jego oddech na policzku . -Kocham cię - szepnoł - a ja ciebie - zdąrzyłam wymamrotać Jego wargi dotykały moich .Moje ciało jego . Pukanie. -Prosze -Adrien oderwał się ode mnie Gdy otwożyłam oczy chłopak siedział cały czerwony zresztom ja też. Do pomieszczenia weszła Nathalia -Chciałabym ci przypomnieć chłopcze że jutro masz sesje zdjęciową .Masz się wyspac -powiedziała surowo - dobranoc Wyszła. - to na czym skoniczyliśmy? - spojrzał na mnie filciarsko przyblizając się *Tikki* Od kiedy dowiedziała się że Adrien to Czarny Kot, Marinette już się przynim nie jąkała .Była ..bardziej ...pewna siebie . Cieszyło mnie to. Spojrzałam na Plagga . Jadł ser! Znowu! Pamiętam kiedy się to zaczeło .Foxy ! Kwami lisa dała mu kosza . Tak !Od tamtej pory nic tylko je! A jak nie je to śpi ! Udaje że miłości dzieciaków go nie rusza . Ah gdyby tylko otwożył oczy na coś więcej niż ser ! Czy ja go nadal kocham ? Nie wiem . Zamkną się w sobie otwarty tylko i wyłącznie na ser ! Dlaczego ser ? Nie wiem. Czemu ? Napewno mi nie powie. -Plagg jak myślisz cudowna z nich para ? - Co ? Nie wiem nieznam się . To takie ochydene - wystawił język i znowu pochłaniał ser Oh Plagg. *Adrien* Kiedy skoniczyliśmy się "Piesicić" zaczeliśmy rozmawiać o rzeczach przeznaczonych tylko dla w tajemniczonych. Wyszła. Poszła do pokoju jubilatki aby przygotować się do spania . -Czemu sie tak uśmiechasz ? to było ochydne ! nie rozumiem dlaczego tak się przy niej miziasz ? -eh Plagg zadław się serem i przestani marudzić Przebrałem się i połorzyłem na łóżku *Roo* Następnego dnia wuj poprosił mnie o pomoc w sesji zdjęciowej Adriena.Sesja miała temat lesiny więc wybraliśmy się ao lasu. Bardzo się cieszyszyłam . - Wracasz do domu "Dzika" - rozesmiał sie Walnełam go pięścią (w twarz XD ) w ramie -Nie żartuj sobie - zaśmiałam się Gdy dotarliśmy dali nam czas dla siebie aby rozłorzć w spokoju sprzęt. -To co robimy Wilczku ! - '''popatrzył się namnie z wycięską miną - Co powiesz na berka Kici ! - uśmiechnełam się - no chyba że boisz się że mnie nie dogonisz ! -Chyba śnisz - zaczoł mnie gonić Wkońcu wróciliśmy .Adrien poszedł się przebrać w czarną koszyle z podwinętymi rękawami i wojskowe spodnie tylko że takie 3/4 i trampki . do tego miał trzymać plecak podróżniczy . Gdy robili mu zdjęcia ja słuchałam odgłosów lasu. W połowie sesji przyjechał jego Ojciec aby zobaczyć jak nam idzie . -Ro..zalio -czy on nigdy się nie nauczy ? - chciałbym abys wystąpiła na paru zdjeciach -Naprawde ? - popatrzyłam na niego To prawda że jeśli uczesze się jakoś porządnie i ubiore wyglądam ślicznie ale nigdy się niespodziewałam że poproś mnie o to . - Tak ! tylko się w to przebież- podał mi jakieś ciuchy W "przymieżalni " popatrzyłam na nie . Była to luzina sukienka sięgająca po kolana oraz getry i trampki. Dostałam także kapelusz z niebieską wstąszką dookoła jego obwodu zawiązaną w kokartkę.Na ramiona założyłam koszule z długimi rękawami . Związałam włosy w warkocz i wyszłam z pomieszczenia . -Wyglądasz uroczo -Adrien -Dobrze już dobrze ustawcie się i kontynułujmy - Fotograf Po sesji pozbierałam jeszcze troche jeżyn i jagód *Gabriel * Widziałem jak dzieciaki rozmawiają wesoło cieszyłem się że się dogodują . Moja "Praca" niepozwalała mi spędzać zbyt dużo czasu z synem. Teraz przynajmniej ma kogoś do towarzystwa. - Jesteś dla mnie jak starszy brat .Dziękuje -Adrien zaczął ją czochrać -Jesteś mi bliska Kuzynko i poprostu - Zazaz ! Kto ? - ciesze się że jesteś Uśmiechneła się do niego . Już wiem kogo mi przypominała . Moją żone i syna ! Podobna twarz i prawie identyczny uśmiech. Czyżby los dał mi szanse na szczęście ? -Przepraszam że przeszkadzam 'Do następnego :) ' Rozdział 38 *Roo* Wtedy wystraszyłam się ze usłyszał jednak wydawało się że nie.Minoł miesiąc. Święta mineły radośnie i przyjemnie. -Niepamiętam kiedy ostatni raz tata był obecny przy stole- powiedział wieczorem Siedzieliśmy na moim łóżku a w rękach mieliśmy kubki z gorącą czekoladą . Ora zajadała się mandarynkami co jakiś czas prubując wcisnąć Plaggowi kawałek , ten jednak uparcie zostawał przy camemberze. -Nie spędzał z tobą świąt ? - Czy moja obecność powoduje że wujek saje się lepszym ojcem ? - Sam nie wiem niby był a jednak nie - patrzył się w połowie opróżniony kubek Położyłam pusty kubek na stolik nocny poczym go (Adriena nie kubek XD) przytuliłam) *Adrien * Mysilałem o Ojcu , Matce , Cioci ? Jaka była ? Jak umarła ? Czy Roo mi powie ? Czy będzie to dla niej za trudny temat do rozmowy ? Patrzyłem się w czekolade szukając odpowiedzi gdy nagle poczułem ciepło . Kuzynka przytuliła mnie . Było mi miło i przyjemnie . Roo jest moją kuzynką to oczywiste że się o mnie martwi a zresztą ja też . Stała sie 2 albo 3 osobą na której mi zależało . Tęskniłem za mamą , kocham Mari z całego serca , a Roo stała się taką młodszą siostrą . - Roo - zaczołem niepewnie -Tak ? -odsuneła się ode mnie i spojrzała w oczy -Czy moge cię zapytać o ...twoją mame ?- powiedziałem nieco zmieszany -Moją mame ? a co chcesz wiedzieć ? -Jaka była ? -Uczynna ,kochająca, łaskawa ,delikatna jednocześnie stanowcza i nie do złomałnia , poprostu stawiała na swoim i koniec - wymieniała smutno cechy - coś jeszcze ? -eee.no .- spojrzała na mnie i odwruciła wzrok - Chcesz wiedzieć jak umarła tak ? - powiedziała smutno- Lekarze mówili że zmarła na nie uleczlną chrobe jednak ja widziałam co się stało a " Choroba " on której wszyscy mówili to zabujstwo . Zabito ją na moich oczach . Nikomu tego nie mówiłam aby się tym niezamartwiał .- w jej oczach zakręciła się łza którą szybko otarła - Jestem pierwsza osobą której to mówisz ? - Nie ja byłam pierwsza ! - usłyszałem głosik jej kwami Roo wygladała na smutną - Wiesz co WC coś sie ostatnio nie stara ! - uśmiechneła się - Pewnie ładuje siły na kolejny atak -Coś długo mu to idzie ! - roześmiała sie *Narrator * Mineły 2 miesiące . Władca Ciem atakował raz codziennie raz co tydzień . Wykaniczało to młodych bohaterów .Roo bardziej zbliżyła się do Wuja . Jej domysły potwierdzały się praktycznie codziennie . Pewnego dnia usłyszała rozmowe. - Jak to nie - Pan Agreste rozmawiał przez telefon - nieżycze sobie .To mnie wykończy . Co z tego że jestem Władcą Ciem niemam zamiaru tego robić . Tak.Tak .Nie!!! Do widzenia . Zszokowana ciemno oka dziewczyna postanowiła odwiedzić Mistrza Fu *Roo* Władcą Ciem był ojciec Adriena ! Czy mam mu powiedzieć ? A Mari ? Ona tez ma prawo wiedziec .Jak zareagują ? -Prosze - usłyszałam zanim zdążyłam zapukać Weszłam do środka mieszkania urządzonego w stylu Chiniskim . -Kim jesteś dziewczynko ?-prawda nigdy go niewidziałam , słyszałam jedynie od Biedronki kim jest i gdzie mieszka -Mam ma imie Roo .. -Czy ty jesteś tą tajemniczą bohaterką o której nic niewiem ? -zapytał głaskając swoją brode -eee..Tak !- powiedziałam - jestem Wilczycą Opowiedziałam mu troche o moim wcieleniu bohaterki ,Ora oczywiście też musiała wypowiedzieć się na swuj temat . - A więc po co przybywasz do mnie ? - Dowiedziałam się kto jest władcą ciem i chce wiedzieć jak wygląda jego Miraculum . Do następnego Rozdział 39 - Czy to koniec ? *Roo* Siedziałam w pokoju pisząc z Natalielem .Ciągle rozmyślałam o tym co powiedział Mistrz Fu.Postanowiłam powiedzieć im o tym . Tylko jak ? -Hej Rozalio! - zabije tego blądyna -Weś przestań wesz że nienazywam się tak ! - powiedziałam obużona -Coś nie tak ? - zauwarzył -Nie wszystko ok ,chciałeś czegoś ? - A tak! Ja i Mari idziamy do parku razem z Nino i Alyą . Chcesz iść z nami -Pewnie - Idealnie wtedy im powiem! -To się zbieraj Kiwnełam głową a on rozczochrał mi włosy. Wyszedł .Ora chwyciła szczotkę i zaczeła porządnie rozczesywać moje włosy -Jak mam im to powiedzieć ? Hej słuchajcie Adrien twuj Ojciec to WC ? -Niewiem napewno coś wymyślisz ! Gdy wyszłam domu Adrien czekał na mnie pod bramą . Podbiegłam do niego i rusyliśmy w strone parku . Na miejscu Mari rozmawiała z Alyą a Nino się rozglądał .Gdy nas zobaczył odwrucił sie coś powiedział a potem -Hej wam !! - krzykną -Czesc ! - Adrien -Czesc -Nie uwieżycie - zaczeła Alya - Przed wczoraj widziałam Biedronke i Czarnego Kota i wiecie co ? -Co ? - zapytałam udając zaciekawienie Zauwarzyłam ze nasze gołąbeczki się zmieszały .Alya opowiedziała nam całą recenzje z ich "spotkania" -Mysile że oni wiedą kim są a nadodatek są parą ! - Niewiedziała jak wielką miała rację Wtedy przypomniałam sobie o WC .Musze im powiedzieć . -Wiecie może coś o Wilczycy ? Chce onie coś napisać ale po każdej misji rozpływa się w powietrzu ! - zrobiło mi sie miło . -Nie.niestety nie !- skłamałam dobrze wiedziałam gdzie szkać o sobie informacji . Tak na Hiszpaniskich stronach o super bohaterach jednak na sławie mi niezalerzało wystarczy że byłam tak traktowana w Hiszpani. -Spoko. Hej Nino zapomniałam czegoś z domu pujdziesz ze mną ? - Szansa ! *Marimette* -Słuchajcie musze wam coś powiedzieć ! -Roo zmieniła swuj wyraz twarzy na super powarzny -Coś się stało ? -zapytałam -Nie . Znaczy niewiem . To znaczy ....wiem kim jest WC (kiblem ?)- zamurowało mnie -Skąd ? - Adrien wydawał się być podekstytowany -Kto ? -No bo jak to delikatnie ująć ? Usłyszałam jego rozmowe w której się przedstawił - Roo zaczeła się mieszać -Dobrze ale kto to ? -zapytałam za ciekawiona -eee...no Wujek Gabriel - powiedziała poddając się To dlatego owijała w bawełne . WC to pan Agreste mój idol i ojciec mojego chłopaka . Popatrzyłam na niego . Patrzył się przed siebie jego mina ujawniała złości smutek i niedowierzanie . -Adrien - powiedziałam nie pewnie . Chciałam go przytulić ale sie odsuną -Chce być teraz sam - powiedział i odszedł Spojrzałm na Roo . Była smutna . Ciesze się że nam to powiedziała i równacześnie boje się co będzie z blądynem *Ora * Mijał dzień za dniem . Adrien odcioł się od świata ,znikim nie rozmawiał ,zamykał się w swoim pokoju na całe dnie , ignorował nawet Plagga. Roo czuła się sama ciągle oskarrzała się o stan chłopaka . Musiałam w raz czarnym Kwami ciągle ją pocieszać . Największym lękim ciemno włosej była samotności którą teraz czuła - Plagg nie panujemy nad tym. Adrien nie pomaga na misjach a Roo załamuje się bardziej z karzdym dniem -Sam niewiem wszystko toczy sie w złym kierunku - stracił apetyt *Roo* Pewnego dnia chodziłam po domu . Adrien siedział zamknięty w pokoju a Wujek pracował w pracowni . Przechodząc obok jakiś drzwi zauwarzyłam że som otwarte . Zajrzałam do pomieszczenia . Musiał to być pokuj wujka bo na birku zauważyłam coś bardzo cennego . -Ora pokarz kły ! Kamuflaż ! Weszłam po cichu do pomieszczenia i chwyciłam broszkę ( WC niezostawia się takich rzeczy na widoku i jeszcze zapomina zamknąć drzwi ! ) Natychmiast wruciłam do pokoju . - O jej wygraliśmy ! - Plagg zaczoł taniczyć - Nie przegraliśmy ! - pomyślałam o Mari i Adrienie -Jest tylko jeden sposub na wyruwnanie biegu wydarzeń ! -Jaki ? -Paryż musi zapomnieć o Roo i Wilczycy !! -Co ?? -Plagg patrzył namnie ze zdziwieniem Wziełam Tableta i wydrukowałam dwa zdjęcia . Na pierwszym w tulam się do Czarnego Kota zasłaniając twarz a na drugim pisało ''Rodzinka???. '''Wziełam przeźroczystą kalkę i przykleiłam doniej zdjęcia twożąc jedno .Na jego odwrocie napisałam wiadomości ''i położyłam pod poduszkę . Zaczełam się pośpiesznie pokowac wyjaśniając Kwami mój plan .Gdy skoniczyłam Plagg poleciał do kuzyna a ja się przemieniłam wziełam walizkę i broszkę . Udałam się do Mistrza Fu . -Drogie dziecko jesteś pewna ? -Nie potrafie tak życi . Oto Miraculum Motyla . -Chciałbym abyś ty się nim zaopiekowała .Gdy zostanie umnie wszystkie Miraculum mogą być w niebespieczenistwie a w Hiszpani niebędzie nikt go szukał - przypioł mi broszkę do koszuliki pod bluzą . -Tak Panie...? - z ozdoby wyleciał jakiś stworek -Nuru ! -Mistrz Fu ? Wejzi ? (dobrze napisałam ? )- rozglądał się zdziwiony - Oto twaja opiekunka i wybawicielka (złodziejka ? ) - Staruszek pokazał na mnie -Moja Pani - Nuru podleciał do mnie i się ukłonił -Mów mi Roo - powiedziałam rumieniąc się - A więc dobrze -Wyjeżdzasz dziś ? -Tak -A więc dziś w nocy -Pokiwałam głową - Niszcze miłość Mari i Adriena równocześnie uwalniając się i jego z ciężkich uczuć , które on zapomni. -A więc WC został pokonany ? - Nuru się troche zagubił -Tak przyjacielu Spędziłam u Mistrza reszte dnia czekając na wieczur i mój samolot -A więc wyjeżdzasz i zostawiasz nas (Adrien niewiedział że zabrała broszke ojcu )-usłyszałam jego smutny głos -Przepraszam ja ja tak nie mogę ! - wtuliłam się w niego był pod postacią Czarnego Kota - Przepraszam !!!! -I co my teraz bez ciebie zronimy ? -Adrien gdy twuj ojciec będzie nie do zniesiena powiec mu te słowa :'' Dwie kobiety , jedna nieżyje a druga zagineła i dwoje dzieci jedno zaniedbane a drugie zapomniane ''-wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze bardziej W samolocie patrzyłam się na objęty ciemnością Paryż na którym wisiała chmura fioletowego pyłku . -Bedę tęskinci Kuzynie !! - otarłam łze Popatrzyłam się na branzoletke z moim imieniem -Nigdy cię nie zapomne !! -Moja Pani powinnaś odpocząc przedtobą długa droga -Masz racje Nuru - Przytuliłam się do Ory i fioletowego stworzonka- dobranoc , jutro będziemy w domu Patrzyłam jeszcze na oddalając się Paryż . -Miłych snów - po tych słowach zasnełam Co się stało z Roo gdy wruciła do Madrytu i Paryżem gdy się " obudził " to wszystko w Epilogu!! Do następnego :) Epilog Tym wpisem kończę Miraculum:moja opowiesc . Jednak jeżeli bardzo was interesuje co się stanie dalej napisze drugi sezon :) *Narrator* Roo wruciła do Hiszpani bez niespodzianek . Spotkała sie z Natanielem opowiedziała mu o tej "Przygodzie" - Czyli WC został pokonany - (raczej okradziony) dziewczyna przytakneła -Nikt nic niepamięta - powiedziała smutno dziewczyna -Oprucz Mistrza Fu ,mnie ,Tikki,Plagga,Wezji 'ga (nadal niewiem jak to napisać )i Pani - powiedział nie co radośnie Nuru -A co to za stworzonko ? - zapytał chłopak -Ma na imie Nuru ,jest Kwami Motyla Mistrz Fu powirzył mi nad nim opieke - powiedziała patrząc się na Nuru Wrócili do szkoły /organizacji gdzie powiedziała prawie wszystko Dyrektorce.Potem poszli na objat do restauracji. Nagle usłyszeli krzyki . -Działamy ? -zapytał Nataniel -A więc koniec wkacji.To nasza praca Czarny Wrublu strzesz się - powiedziała wesoło dziewczyna z Niebieskim pasemkiem Gdy stali na dachu usłyszała głos Nuru -Moja pani życzę powodzenia -Nuru gdzie jesteś ? - rozglądała się -Gdy przemieniłaś się w Wilczyce zostałem wchłoniąty do broszki ,a że nie używasz mojego Miraculum tylko Ory nawiązujesz ze mną kontakt mentalny - wyjaśniło stworzonko -eee... -eh jestem w tojej głowie (XD) - wyjasnił -Aha -Z kim rozmawiasz ? - spytał Niedźwiedź -Z Nuru - A to ciekawe - zaśmiał się brązowo-pomaranicowooki Kolejne dni mijały a dziewczyna stawała się coraz bardziej skupiona , pewna siebie (czasami aż za bardzo ) Nataniel za to poważny , rozluziniony a jego miłość do dziewczyny rosła z każdym dniem W tym samym czasie , Paryż '' *Adrien * Jak zawsze obudził mnie zrzędzący Plagg .Ruszyłem do szkoły cały czas zastanawiając się kim jest Biedronka .Przy wejsicu zobaczyłem dziewczyny lecz zanim zdążyłem podejść do mich na mojej szyli uwieśła się Chloe \ -Cześć Adrienku - odsunołem się odniej -Hej Chloe - zobaczyłem Nino Podeszłem do niego i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać Przez kolejne dni dziwiłem się dlaczego WC nie atakuje ? Coś się stało ? Poddał się ? Co jakiś czas wychodziłem na patrol . Co raz radziej spotykałem Biedronkę , i coraz żadziej byłem Czarnym Kotem . Ojciec stał się bardziej zdenerwowany i powarzny ,równocześnie wymyslając coraz więcej projektów . Niebyło go w domu nawet miesiącami a Plagg ciągle nażekał na brak sera '''Mam nadzieje że opowiadanie się podobało . To wy zdecydujecie czy będzie drugi sezon czy nie.' Przez ten czas może wymyśle jakieś inne opowiedanie jestem otwarta na pomysły :) Dozobaczenia ? :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania